This is the end
by Amy-Lee Mulder
Summary: Six mois après la fusillade au loft, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle s'apprêtent à recevoir une récompense pour avoir débarrassé le pays de Loksat mais tout va-t-il se passer aussi facilement pour nos deux personnages préférés?
1. Chapter 1

**La fin de Castle ne représentait pas nos héros, était trop rapide, trop résumée.**

 **Cette fic en 2 chapitres assez courts n'est peut-être pas la mieux travaillée, ni la plus complète. Elle mériterait certainement plus de sentiments mais c'est ce qui m'est venu à la vue de la dernière scène de Castle et j'avais envie de le partager.**

 **Je n'ai vu que ce passage de l'épisode, donc il est fort probable que certains faits ne soient pas corrects et je m'en excuse également par avance.**

 **A/N : Castle ne m'a jamais appartenu, ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Le nom et l'ensemble des personnages restent la propriété de ses créateurs, et des magnifiques acteurs qui ont donné vie à des personnages inoubliables.**

 **Bonne lecture…**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois, que Ryan et Esposito avaient retrouvé les corps de leurs amis, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle, baignant dans une mare de sang, les mains entrelacées. Lorsque les ambulanciers étaient arrivés sur les lieux, le couple était mal en point : leur respiration était faible et ils avaient perdu beaucoup de sang, cependant l'écrivain semblait moins grièvement touché que son épouse. Pour parvenir à leur donner les meilleurs soins, les sauveteurs durent les désunir, ce qui s'avéra très difficile tant leurs doigts étaient crispés sur la main de l'autre, prêts à affronter ensemble leur funeste destin. Ils furent emmenés à l'hôpital le plus proche du loft, le St-James Memorial hospital, où ils furent opérés durant de longues heures. Aucun médecin ne souhaitait se prononcer sur leur pronostic vital, laissant leurs amis et familles affronter une angoisse sans nom. Ce ne fut qu'en milieu de nuit qu'on leur annonça que, malgré tous les obstacles médicaux, Kate et Richard Castle étaient sortis d'affaires.

L'écrivain s'en était tiré avec un muscle déchiré à l'épaule gauche, une fracture de la clavicule, deux mois de rééducation et un nouveau trophée à afficher dans un pot sur une étagère de son bureau, un morceau de métal qui lui rappelait chaque jour le chemin que Kate et lui avaient parcouru et la fin d'une époque Quant à la policière, touchée à l'abdomen et à l'estomac, les médecins lui avaient annoncé une longue période de rééducation et un repos forcé de plusieurs mois. Durant tout leur séjour en clinique, et après de nombreux esclandres dans les couloirs, les Castle avaient été placés dans la même chambre, côtes-à-côtes, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, à la vie à la mort, _always_. Lorsque Kate semblait faiblir, Rick, toujours optimiste, la motivait, d'un seul regard, d'une main sur la joue, d'un baiser sur la tempe, elle retrouvait l'envie de se redresser et d'affronter cet endroit aseptisé. En retour, il obtenait toujours la plus belle des récompenses, un sourire lumineux dont seul son rayon de soleil avait le secret.

Peu à peu, ils avaient retrouvé leur totale autonomie et leurs liens déjà si puissants étaient passés au stade supérieur. Eux qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre ne communiquaient quasiment plus qu'au touché et au regard. Lanie et les gars se moquaient gentiment de leur comportement alors que Martha, Jim et Alexis restaient ébahis devant tant d'amour et de complicité. Leur petite bulle de bonheur les avaient conduit jusqu'à la sortie du milieu hospitalier après trois semaines.

Aujourd'hui, Kate Beckett, debout, en tenue d'Eve, devant le miroir de sa chambre à coucher, observait ses blessures de guerre. La première, celle infligée par Maddox au cimetière de New-York. Celle qui, depuis une distance insoupçonnée, l'avait atteinte en plein cœur. Une balle qui lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Une balle qui lui avait permis d'entendre pour la première fois tout l'amour que l'écrivain Richard Castle pouvait lui vouer. Une balle qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice indélébile au milieu de sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où les mots de l'écrivain avaient fait mouche en cette triste journée ensoleillée. Lentement, son regard descendit un peu plus bas, vers la deuxième marque, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la ligne qui lui barrait l'abdomen.

Cette fois encore, son mari et elle avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Loksat était mort, mais son bras droit ne voulait pas en rester là. Il était venu dans sa maison, chez eux, pour terminer le travail qui lui incombait. Mais la mort Johanna Beckett était définitivement vengée, sa fille en sortait grandie, complète et libre d'aimer et de fonder une famille. Après plusieurs semaines en clinique, veillée par ses amis et sa famille, son mari dans le lit voisin du sien, la capitaine du douzième avait perdu quelques centimètres d'intestins dans la bagarre, subit plusieurs transfusions sanguines, mais avait traversé la dernière épreuve que lui avaient lancé le Sénateur Bracken et Mason pour en sortir victorieuse une fois de plus.

Le couple s'était vu octroyé le feu vert pour recommencer à vivre normalement. Castle subirait régulièrement des douleurs rhumatismales, qu'il acceptait aisément quand il voyait les répercussions de la mise hors jeu de Loksat, et elle devrait s'attendre à ce que ses abdominaux de soient plus forcément aussi galbés qu'auparavant, rien de bien méchant. Elle détacha ses yeux de l'image qui lui était renvoyée pour s'attarder sur son téléphone qui venait de vibrer sur le rebord de l'évier à sa droite. **"J'avais oublié à quel point Gina pouvait être barbante… Je préfèrerais tant être avec toi 3"**. Le message lui attira un sourire crispé.

C'était la première fois, depuis les événements qu'ils étaient séparés pendant plus d'une heure. Le cœur lourd, l'écrivain devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Black Pawn ne l'avait pas oublié, ou du moins n'avait pas oublié l'avance plus que conséquente attribuée en vue de son prochain Nikki Hard. Le grand Richard Castle et sa moitié avaient beau être convoqués pour recevoir une médaille d'honneur dans moins de deux heures, Gina Cowell ne se laissait pas attendrir par l'héroïsme de son ex-compagnon, et attendait les premières épreuves dans les plus brefs délais. **"Courage Babe! Je t'aime. Tu me manques 3"**. Elle redéposa son portable, prit une grande inspiration nostalgique de ces moments partagés durant lesquels ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, protégés du monde extérieur, secoua légèrement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la magnifique robe rouge que lui avait offerte Rick en vue de la cérémonie.

 **"Je t'aime aussi mon cœur"**.

 **"Attend de voir ce que je te prépare si tu es sage ;-)"** Elle retourna dans la chambre, la robe sous le bras, enfila ses plus beaux sous-vêtements en dentelle qu'elle avait acheté lors de leur premier Noël. Un cadeau original qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécié à sa juste valeur. Kate se pencha pour ramasser ses chaussures et fut prise d'une vague de nausées qu'elle balaya rapidement pour se concentrer sur ses habits. Depuis quelques jours elle ne pouvait plus faire certains mouvements sans que son estomac ne lui joue des tours. Elle avait pensé demander à Lanie de l'ausculter mais n'était pas parvenue à s'y résoudre. Elle avait déjà effrayé suffisamment sa meilleure amie et ne voulait pas à nouveau la tracasser avec un si petit détail.

 **"Enfin libre! Pas de bêtise sans moi, j'arrive."**

 **"Du calme Jolly Jumper."**. Kate sourit, le téléphone rivé dans ses mains, de peur de rater un message de l'homme de sa vie, elle enfila la robe rouge vermillon, aux épaules dénudées qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux. Elle avait le cœur serré et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Elle s'apprêtait à finaliser l' enquête de toute une vie, à rendre un dernier hommage à Johanna Beckett. La vérité était enfin révélée et toutes les morts qui avaient parsemés son chemin pouvaient trouver le repos éternel. La capitaine se tamponnait les yeux pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage quand une nouvelle vague de nausée la prit par surprise. Encore pieds nus, Beckett couru vers la salle de bains et arriva à temps pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette. Sa tête tournait et sa vision se troublait. D'une main elle retenait sa chevelure abondante et de l'autre elle tâta les alentours à la recherche de son téléphone et envoya un texto à Lanie **"J'ai besoin de toi! 911!"** avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le dernier chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vos review qui font chaud au cœur et m'aide à retrouver la motivation à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.**

 **"Castle" et tous ses personnages sont toujours la pleine propriété d'ABC, Marlowe, des acteurs et toutes personnes ayant participés de près ou de loin à faire de cette série une des meilleures séries télé.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

Lorsque Lanie arriva sur place, elle utilisa la clé que la policière et son mari lui avaient donnée en cas d'urgence pendant leur rééducation. Ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme et avaient jugé utile que, hormis Martha et Alexis, quelqu'un puisse accéder au loft rapidement. De par son expérience médicale et ses rapports privilégiés avec les tourtereaux, le nom de Lanie avait été une évidence. La jeune médecin légiste appréciait cette confiance, cependant, elle n'imaginait que très difficilement que Kate accepte de l'aide, qu'elle se montre si vulnérable, elle qui depuis la disparition tragique de sa mère portait le poids du monde sur son dos. C'est pourquoi elle fut étonnée de recevoir cet appel à l'aide. Une fois passée le pas de la porte, Lanie fouilla la pièce du regard sans trouver trace de son amie.

« Kate ? » s'écria la métisse en s'avançant vers le centre du loft. Personne ne lui répondit et l'inquiétude commença à grandir. « Kate ? Où es-tu ? » Appela-t-elle à nouveau. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau de Castle, elle entendit un gémissement venant de sa droite. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. « Kate ? » Reprit-elle en accourant dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre conjugale. La vision qui l'accueilli la figea un instant. La capitaine du douzième gisait sur le sol, les jambes recroquevillées sous elle, ses longs cheveux ébouriffés et tombant devant son visage. Elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur et ses mains tremblaient encore du stress que son corps venait de subir et du froid qui l'envahissait. « Kate ! Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » S'exclama-t-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Balbutia la brunette en redressant légèrement la tête. « Tout allait bien et puis cette vague de nausée m'a surprise. Je t'ai appelée juste avant de m'évanouir. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Allez, viens on va te trouver un endroit plus agréable pour faire une sieste. ». Le docteur Parish l'aida à se relever la soutint jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle l'obligea à s'étendre. Elle la laissa quelques instants pour revenir avec un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle lui tendit. Lanie s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de son amie qui grommelait de se retrouver aussi fragile. "A part les nausées, tu as d'autres symptômes? Des douleurs? Des vertiges?" Investigua la médecin.

Kate avala un gorgée d'eau. Elle ressentit la fraîcheur parcourir son corps, reposa le verre sur la table de nuit et, vidée de toute énergie, laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller. "Non." Soupira-t-elle. "Juste des tiraillements dans le bas ventre." Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas que Castle la trouve dans cet état et plus vite elle répondait à Lanie, plus vite l'affaire serait réglée.

"C'est la première fois que ca t'arrive?" Lanie soupçonnait que son amie ne lui avait pas tout dit lorsque deux jours plus tôt, lors d'une sortie entre fille, Kate avait été contrainte de s'éloigner rapidement en plein milieu du repas, pour ne pas le terminer. "Y a-t-il des aliments, des odeurs qui te dérangent?" Pendant qu'elle l'interrogeait, la légiste auscultait la jeune femme qui se retrouva en sous-vêtements. "Waw! Tu prévoyais quelque chose de particulier avec Writer boy?" Taquina-t-elle en voyant les dessous de dentelle. Kate n'avait pas de signe de fièvre, ce qui permettait d'éliminer un virus.

"Lanie" Beckett n'était pas pudique mais entendre son amie lui parler aussi crument de sa vie sexuelle la perturbait toujours un peu.

"Alors répond." L'incita la légiste.

"Ca doit faire un bonne semaine que ça dure." Admit la capitaine. "Je me force à avaler le café que Rick me sert tous les matins mais d'un autre côté je meurs d'envie de manger une omelette au chocolat et marshmallows. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le ventre gonflé. Lanie qu'est-ce que j'ai?" Devant le sourire de son amie, Beckett s'inquiéta encore plus.

"Quand est-ce que les anglais ont débarqués pour la dernière fois?"

"Je…." Kate réfléchit quelques instants. Après son opération, son cycle avait été très chaotique mais elle du reconnaître qu'elle avait du mal à se rappeler les dernières dates. "Je ne me rappelle pas Lanie." Concéda Kate. " Tu crois que ce sont des suites de la fusillade? Tu crois que c'est grave?" Plus Beckett y pensait, plus elle avait peur de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à son homme. Si elle n'avait jamais réellement eu peur pour sa propre vie, elle chérissait par-dessus tout celle de son mari, de son âme sœur, et il ne méritait pas de souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait de par sa faute.

"Si tu veux mon avis tu as bien un virus." Devant la mine défaite de son amie, la légiste se pressa de poursuivre. "Un virus qui dure neuf mois et vous poursuit pendant toute une vie mais qui n'est pas grave… sauf si writer boy y a planté deux graines d'un coup."

Beckett l'observait, le regard vide. Elle tentait d'assimiler, de comprendre, ce que venait de lui dire le docteur Parish, sans y parvenir jusqu'à ce que… "Lanie!" S'écria-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas être enceinte! Rick et moi… Depuis …Je prends la pilule!"

"La pilule n'est pas infaillible ma chérie et les antibiotiques peuvent annuler les effets des contraceptions. Et vous connaissant, vous avez certainement célébré plus d'une fois…"

"Lanie!" L'interrompit l'ancienne détective.

"Quoi? C'est la vérité Kate. J'ai un test de grossesse dans ma mallette. On sera fixées directement."

"Tu as un test dans ta mallette médicale?" S'étonna Kate qui ne fut confrontée qu'au sourire intriguant de la métisse.

Katherine Houghton Beckett, la policière sans peur, la détective forte, la capitaine intègre, restait blottie dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Les trois minutes nécessaires à l'obtention du résultat étaient les trois minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Le résultat de ce test allait déterminer son avenir. Après leur sortie de l'hôpital, Rick et Kate avaient décidé de prendre leur temps avant de reprendre leur activité professionnelle respective. Si Rick n'avait pas eu le choix de se retrouver chez Black Pawn aujourd'hui, Kate restait hésitante. Sa vie n'avait jamais tourné qu'autour du meurtre de sa mère et de la vengeance de celle-ci. Que pouvait-elle encore apporter à la police et à la ville de New-York? Bien sûr elle rendait justice aux victimes et à leurs familles lorsqu'elle n'était que lieutenant, mais en tant que capitaine c'était paperasses, politique et réunions interminables. Ce boulot devait être fait mais il n'aidait personne, elle n'aidait plus personne, du moins c'était son sentiment. Elle se sentait inutile au commissariat alors qu'auprès de mari elle était une muse, et si elle avait toujours détesté ce terme, elle savait qu'elle le motivait et stimulait son écriture. Elle se sentait utile aussi à Alexis. L'adolescente rousse d'il y a huit ans avait certainement plus besoin d'elle que la jeune adulte qu'elle était devenue, mais Kate était la mère que Meredith n'avait jamais été. Si Kate avait définitivement fait une croix sur la proposition de se présenter au Sénat, cependant, elle ne se voyait plus retourner au poste comme capitaine.

Beckett sursauta lorsque son téléphone lui annonça un nouveau message **"Satanés embouteillages. Je t'aime"** Castle… Son "one and done", son âme sœur, son meilleur ami, son confident, son amant… le père de son futur enfant?

Le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage attira la curiosité de Lanie. "Writer boy est en route?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouaip." Confirma la policière tout en répondant au message **"J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés, Babe."**

"Kate?" Lanie attira l'attention de la brunette et d'un geste de la tête lui montra le test de grossesse. Le temps était écoulé. La vérité allait leur être dévoilée.

Le regard de Beckett s'embruma. "Et si ce n'était pas ça? Si j'étais réellement malade? Comment Castle…"

"Kate!" S'exclama Parish. "Je t'interdis de penser à ça." La tança la légiste. "Alors on va regarder ensemble ce résultat, qui sera positif, et avec ton mari vous allez célébrer la vie, votre vie."

Main dans la main les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la commode sur laquelle était posé le futur de la famille Castle. Au fond d'elle, Beckett espérait vraiment pourvoir créer une famille avec son écrivain de mari, ils en parlaient depuis si longtemps, sans jamais trouver le moment idéal. Kate se laissa guider et refusa de regarder directement. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant d'affronter son destin… et le petit plus qui s'affichait sur le bâtonnet de plastique.

« Je… Je suis enceinte. » Balbutia-t-elle. Ses yeux vert de jade se mirent à briller et les larmes à couler. « Je suis enceinte ! » Finit-elle par s'exclamer en se tournant vers Lanie « Je vais avoir un bébé. »

Lanie se jeta dans les bras de son amie et ensemble elles laissèrent couler les larmes de joie. « Tu vas enfin avoir le premier bébé-Castle ! » S'écria la légiste.

Elles sautillèrent comme deux enfants dans la cour de récréation. « Il faut vite que je l'annonce à Rick. Il va être fou de joie. Depuis le temps qu'il me parle de … »

« Wow Kate ! Doucement ! » La ralentit la jeune métisse. « D'abord, je te suggère d'affronter la horde d'officiels qui va vous récompenser pour votre courage et votre dévouement. Ensuite, je vais m'assurer que l'annonce soit foudroyante et que Writer Boy et toi puissiez célébrer à votre façon l'arrivée de cette petite merveille. »

"La cérémonie!" Se rappela la capitaine. "Ma robe est fichue. Elle est toute froissée." Beckett commençait à s'agiter de façon complètement folle, courant du lit à la salle-de-bains, en faisant une halte près de la commode, s'assurant que le résultat du test de grossesse n'avait pas changé. "Grr" Grommela-t-elle "Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire Lanie?" Kate était frustrée. Heureuse, mais frustrée. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

"On va arranger ça chérie. Tu vas tous les faire fondre. Fais-moi confiance." La rassura Parish. "Combien de temps avant le retour du beau gosse?"

"Il ne devrait pas tarder." Comme si il lisait dans leurs pensées, Kate reçu un nouveau texto : **"Je devrais être là dans 30 minutes. Un spoiler sur ce que tu portes?"**

Kate s'esclaffa devant la curiosité de Castle. Il ne changeait pas. Lanie s'empara de son téléphone, prit une selfie d'elle-même avec l'air fâché et l'envoya à l'écrivain avec un mot **"Pas question writer boy!"**

Lorsque Rick rejoignit le loft, il fut accueilli par une Katherine Beckett resplendissante dans une petite robe noire fluide qui, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et heureuse de retrouver l'écrivain, lui sauta au cou sous le regard amusé de Lanie. Voir ces deux tourtereaux que tout séparait à leur rencontre, lui le riche séducteur égocentrique habile avec les mots et elle la flic simple, belle, rebelle et avide de justice, n'avaient rien en commun, rien qui aurait pu les rapprocher à ce point, et pourtant… Ils formaient le couple le plus uni et le plus heureux qu'elle connaissait. Si elle devait décrire leur couple, elle le qualifierait d'atypique et de fusionnel. Rien qu'à y penser elle avait le cœur serré et une envie folle de connaître la même sensation de bien-être, de confort, de confiance et de passion.

"Quel accueil!" S'exclama l'écrivain avant de l'embrasser chastement.

"Tu m'as manqué." Lui lança-t-elle, le nez blotti dans son cou, respirant son odeur dont l'absence lui avait pesé. Et l'événement qu'elle se préparait à lui annoncer. "Rick." Commença-t-elle doucement en s'éloignant de lui.

"Bon je vais vous laisser." La jeune métisse commençait à se sentir de trop au milieu de ce tableau mais les amoureux avaient réintégré leur bulle. Elle s'esquiva donc discrètement, sans même que l'un d'eux ne s'aperçoive de sa sortie.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Lui dit-elle sans plus de ménagement.

"Etrangement, vu ton magnifique regard brillant, cette phrase ne me fait pas peur." Sourit l'écrivain. Il l'attira sur le canapé, sur lequel ils s'installèrent face à face. Kate s'empara de ses mains et le plongea ses yeux de jade dans le regard bleu azur de son compagnon. Lanie voulait qu'elle attende avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Cependant, Beckett ne se sentait pas capable de garder ce miracle de la vie secret plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de créer tout un décorum, elle souhaitait juste partager son bonheur avec la seule personne qui l'avait toujours comprise malgré les obstacles qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir de mettre sur sa route. "En parlant de magnifique. Tu ne devais pas porter cette petite robe rouge qu'on avait trouvé chez Harper ?"

"Disons qu'il y a eu un petit changement de programme." lui murmura-t-elle soudain nerveuse, presque timide. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait ravi d'être à nouveau père mais serait-elle une bonne mère? "Rick, je…" Elle craqua. Des larmes se mirent couler à flot le long de ses joues. Larmes que Castle s'empressa d'effacer d'une douce caresse du pouce. Pleurer n'était pas son style, loin de là, mais toutes les émotions qu'elle accumulait depuis les six derniers mois semblaient se libérer en une fois. Elle retint sa main lorsqu'il voulut en reprendre possession et lui embrassa la paume.

"Eh qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" S'enquit le jeune homme qui camouflait sous son air débonnaire une inquiétude profonde que sa ride du lion trahissait. Il posa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa détective préférée et observa la moindre de ses réactions. "Tu commences à me faire un peu peur." Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

"Castle, tu te souviens de Maddie?"

"Ton amie du Q3?" Kate acquiesça. "Oui, je me rappelle très bien. Pourquoi?"

"Tu te rappelles qu'à un moment de l'enquête on l'a soupçonnée d'être une criminelle?"

"Et comment!" S'exclama-t-il. "Une vraie tigresse. Je trouve dommage qu'elle ait quitté New-York alors qu'elle a toujours refusé de me vendre tes secrets d'école." S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

"Oui et c'est bien mieux ainsi, crois-moi." Son sourire s'agrandit au fur-et-à mesure qu'elle avançait vers l'annonce finale. "Tu te souviens ce qu'elle m'a dit? La raison pour laquelle elle pensait que je l'avais arrêtée?"

"Ma chère capitaine sachez que je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, j'avais failli m'étouffer. Elle a dit que tu étais jalouse et que tu voulais avoir plein de petits bébé Castle." Fier de lui, Castle se redressa. "Elle avait vu clair dans ton jeu."

"Mon jeu était clair à l'époque Castle, on en a déjà parlé : je détestais l'image que tu représentais."

"Continue de te le répéter, tu finiras par y croire."

Ce sourire qui atteignait ses magnifiques yeux, ses petites pattes d'oie naissantes, ses lèvres si douces, comment avait-elle fait pour lui résister durant 4 longues années? "Combien de bébé Castle penses-tu que l'on pourrait réunir ici dans le loft?" Lui livrant un nouvel indice subtil.

"Et bien si on en croit notre ami voyageur dans le temps, on aura trois adorables petites filles, mélanges idéaux de nous deux : tes cheveux, ton nez, tes yeux, ta pugnacité et mon imagination." Tout en décrivant ses futurs enfants, Rick ne quittait pas Kate du regard, cherchant dans ses yeux son approbation.

"Pourquoi pas des petits Rick : de magnifiques yeux bleus, des cheveux qui restent en place même en pleine tempête." Beckett éclata de rire lorsque son homme fit bouger ses cheveux dont il était si fier. "Et mon nez" Ajouta-t-elle.

"Eh! Mon nez est très bien." La main sur le cœur, ses yeux trahissaient sa bonne humeur. Ils avaient déjà imaginé leurs enfants, ce que le mélange de leur deux personnalités pourrait créer, néanmoins aujourd'hui Kate lui paressait investie d'une mission. Elle semblait enfin prête à affronter la maternité en totale sérénité. « Le temps venu, tu seras une mère magnifique. Nos enfants auront de la chance de t'avoir. »

« Et il ou elle aura un père fabuleux. ».

« Mini Kate sera une petite rebelle. »

« Mini Rick sera un trublion qui me fera tourner en bourrique. »

« Mais dont tu seras folle malgré tout. »

« Dont je serai folle malgré tout. » confirma-t-elle. « Par contre, il est hors de question d'appeler notre fils Cosmo ! »

« Eh ! » S'exclama l'écrivain. « C'est un super prénom ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Puis elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui et porta sa bouche à son oreille. « Heureusement qu'on a encore au moins 8 mois avant de devoir se fixer. » lui murmura la détective.

« Huit mois » Sourit-il et puis son regard changea. Il prit conscience de ce que son épouse venait de lui dire. "Dans huit mois? Tu veux dire que…"

"Un mini Castle va bientôt nous rejoindre." Sourit la jeune femme. "Lanie doit …"

Les lèvres douces et chaudes de Castle se posèrent rapidement sur celles de son épouse, interrompant ses derniers mots. "Un mini Castle hein? Oh Kate, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre."

"Et promis, cette fois tu seras de la partie à toutes les étapes. Pas question que tu rates les nausées matinales, les longues attentes dans la file chez le gyné, les envies farfelues et les changements d'humeur complètement irrationnels." Elle savait qu'il regrettait que Meredith l'ait écarté de sa grossesse lorsqu'elle attendait Alexis et avec lui elle voulait tout faire correctement. Ils feraient leurs erreurs ensemble, ils auraient des coups de gueule et des coups de cœur, mais ce petit être qui grandissait en elle était une preuve supplémentaire de leur amour.

Rick posa ses mains sur le ventre encore plat de sa compagne, sans la quitter des yeux. "Je t'aime. Always" Puis il se courba et parla à l'abdomen de Kate. "Et toi aussi je t'aime, peanuts."


End file.
